Sin memorias
by Sebas601
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son buenos amigos,naruto esta enamorado de ella y quiere declararse, pero su amistad se rompe por un problema, ella no quiere volver a saber nada de el nunca mas,pero un dia naruto salva a hinata de ser abusada, pero al salvarla el recibe un disparo en la cabeza haciendo que el perdiera su memoria, hinata arrepentida intenta a ayudar a naruto a recuperar su memoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin memoria.**

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo**

Naruto y Hinata son los mejores amigos de toda la vida, tanto naruto cómo hinata se tenían confianza desde que eran solo unos niños pequeños, sus padres también eran amigos desde adolecentes y una noche hace 12 años los padres de hinata, Hiashi Hyuga y Hana Hyuga, fueron de visita a la residencia Namikaze y asi fue como se conocieron los 2 pequeños.

Flash Back:

Era una noche cálida en la ciudad de Konoha todas, las personas estaban durmiendo muy pacíficamente y en paz…bueno todos excepto una familia en una casa, ya que una pelirroja estaba nerviosa y muy animada ya que iban a llegar a su casa 2 de sus mejores amigos, Hiashi y Hana Hyuga.

-¡OH, DIOS YA DEBEN ESTAR A PUNTO DE LLEGAR MINATO! ¡¿NO ESTAS EMOCIONADO MINATO?!-gritaba una pelirroja muy hermosa.

-Si Kushina estoy emocionado, pero no es para que exageres dando un bulliseo que puede levantar a los vecinos-dijo un rubio que se levantaba del mueble

-¡QUE DICES MINATO YO NO EXAGERO!-grito la mujer un tanto ofendida.

-Si lo haces mama-dijo un pequeño rubio que se levantaba del mueble ya que por los gritos de su madre se levanto.

-¡TU TAMBIEN NARUTO, NI MI HIJO ME DA LA RAZON!-dijo la mujer con un aura de depresión rodeándola.

-Mami tu sabes que te quiero a ti y a papa pero es que en verdad a veces exageras un poquis-señalo el niño sonriendo.

-Te quito tu ramen 1 mes entero si no estás de mi lado-dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

-¡NO TODO MENOS ESO MAMA!-dijo el niño yendo abrazar a su mama para disculparse.

-Ya tranquilos los 2, nuestros invitados llegaran pronto- dijo el Namikase.

-Minato tiene razón pueden llegar en cualquier momento- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Eso dijeron hace 2 horas, por eso me quede dormido-dijo el niño ya aburrido de tener que esperar.

-Naruto hijo se paciente pueden llegar en cualquier momento, y tengo sabido que traerán a su hija que es de tu edad, talvez puedan jugar juntos cuando venga-dijo el rubio mayor dándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Bueno voy a esperar un rato mas solo porque quiero conocerla-dijo el rubio yéndose al mueble a sentarse.

-Ummmm, creo que te podrías quedar enamorando de ella mi niño-menciono usina divertida.

Ante ese comentario el pequeño rubio se ruboriza.

-WUUAAH, MAMA NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS-dijo el niño sonrojado.

En ese momento el timbre suena y la familia se pone de pie para ir a recibirlos en la entrada de la casa.

Kushina ve a naruto, y se moja el de pulgar de saliva y se la pasa al niño cerca de sus bigotes.

-¡MAMA!-reclamo el niño a su madre.

-Tenías una manchita en uno de tus bigotes mi amor-dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a su hijo.

El pequeño solo hizo un puchero, minato abrió la puerta dejando entrar a 3 personas, un hombre, una mujer, y una niña.

-Minato Namikase, viejo amigo me alegra volver a verte -dijo el hombre de ojos aperlados dándole un abrazo y un fuerte apretón de manos al ojiazul.

-Hiashi hermano me alegra de que estés aquí-dijo el namikase devolviendo el saludo-Hola Hana-saludo a la mujer que acompañaba a hiashi dándole un abrazo-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto.

-Hola minato me encuentro de maravilla-dijo la mujer abrazándolo

¡MIS AMIGOS, QUE GUSTO VERLOS, DE VERAS!-grito la pelirroja para luego abrazar a ambos.

-Nos da gusto verte kushina-dijo hiashi con una sorisa.

-Mi amiga me alegro de volver a verte-dijo hana sonriente.

En ese instante kushina agarra a naruto y lo presenta la pareja recién llegada.

-Miren este es nuestro hijo Naruto Namikase Uzumaki-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Un placer conocerlos señores-dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia.

Hana le dio un abrazo al niño poniéndolo en sus enormes pechos.

-¡KYAA, QUE LINDO HIJO TIENEN KUSHINA!-dijo la mujer apretando a naruto contra sus pechos.

-Si se ve adorable mi amor pero suéltalo o lo dejaras sin aire-menciono el hyuga.

En eso Hana ve como el niño se estaba poniendo azul y lo suelta de inmediato

¡OH DIOS LO SIENTO MUCHO CORAZON!-dijo Hana disculpándose con naruto.

-No es-es na-da señora Hyuga-dice el namikase recuperando el aire.

En ese momento la mirada de naruto se posa en una niña pequeña que está escondiéndose detrás de su papa, tenía el pelo azul corto y unos ojos aperlados muy hermosos.

-Oh vaya quien la pequeña que esta detrás de ti hiashi-pregunta minato.

-Ella es mi hija Hinata Hyuga- dijo el hombre tocando su cabeza-sal hija conoce a nuestros amigos.

En eso ella sale y se presenta.

-Mucho gusto señores namikase-dice la pequeña un poco tímida.

-Mucho gusto hinata-dijo el namikase.

-AYY ERES LINDA-dijo kushina dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias señora Namikase-agradeciola niña sonrojada.

En eso ella ve a naruto y naruto la ve a ella y los dos se sonrojan ya que naruto vio que hinata es muy linda y hinata vio que naruto era guapo.

-Hola me llamo naruto mucho gusto -dijo naruto dándole la mano a hinata.

Hinata tomo su mano y dijo-mucho gusto naruto me llamo hinata- dijo ella un poco timida.

Así después de conocerse los adultos empezaron a platicar toda la noche, mientras que los niños jugaban en el cuarto de naruto muy plácidamente, y se hicieron amigos al instante, ya mas de noche los invitados iban a irse y naruto le pregunto a hinata.

-¿Volvere a verte?-pregunto naruto.

-Si claro, ya somos amigos y nos veremos seguido-dijo hinata.

¡SI GENIAL, DE VERAS!

FIN DE Flash Back:

Desde ese entonces naruto y hinata se hicieron muy buenos amigos siempre compartían todo, naruto era invitado por hinata a su casa para juegar y hai conocio a la hermana menor de hinata, Hanabi, con la cual se hicieron tambien amigos.

Todo era genial, naruto empezó a sentir algo poir hinta con el tiempo, y a la edad de 17 años se le iba a declarar, pero el destino provoco muchas cosas las cuales fueron muy malas, y que serán contadas mas adelante.

Hola amigos, como están, espero que bien esta es mi primera historia, me ayudarían mucho con su apoyo para seguir escribiéndola pero esta no será la única habrán mas historias con respecto a naruto y hinata y tambien otras parejas como: Sasunaru, Minakushi, y muchas que voy a pensar pero necesito sus sugerencias, gracias por leer dejen sus review y yo los leeré. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin memorias.**

 **Capítulo 2: Adiós amistad.**

 **-** Naruto despertaba en su habitación, estaba muy cansado dado que la noche anterior se había quedado entrenando artes marciales hasta de noche junto a su maestro y amigo Kakashi Hatake, ya hace mas de 4 años que naruto ha estado practicando y se vuelto muy fuerte, incluso al grado de lograr vencer ayer a su amigo y compañero de practica Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se levanta y se sienta en la cama para luego coger su celular que estaba sobre la mesa y ver la hora, y ve que eran las 7 y 15 de la mañana.

-¡DIABLOS FALTAN 15 MINUTOS PARA INGRESAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, TENGO QUE DARME PRISA!-dijo exaltado.

Naruto se levanto y se metio a la ducha y salio 3 minutos después, se cambio y bajo hacia la planta de abajo donde estaba su familia sentada en la mesa desayunando, el baja y su madre lo saluda.

-Buenos días hijo ¿cómo dormiste?-saludo y pregunto su madre con una sonrisa.

-Dormí bien mama y me levante de maravilla…. Ah pero me di cuenta de ¡QUE ERA YA MUY DE DIA Y NO ME LEVANTARON!-grito naruto.

-Naruto no grites, y respondiendo a tu pregunta le dijimos a naruko que te levantara y ella dijo que ya lo había hecho-respondió su padre llevando una taza de café a sus labios.

En eso naruto gira su cabeza a su derecha para ver a su pequeña hermana de 10 años que se parecía mucho a él pero en versión femenina y con cabello de color rojo igual que su madre, que se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-TU-señalo naruto a la pequeña niña.

-N-no fue mi culpa, se me olvido ir a levantarte y cuando mi papa me pregunto si lo había hecho tuve que decir que si-dijo la niña en versión chibi y una aureola en la cabeza haciéndola ver muy kawaii.

-Ay, hija no te sientas culpable, además también es culpa de tu hermano por quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche entrenando ese deporte de salvajes-dijo kushina viendo a naruto.

-Mama ya hablamos de esto las artes marciales no son salvajes, son para encontrar a nuestro yo interior y ser igual que las cosas que nos rodean-defendió naruto a las enseñanzas de su maestro.

-mm como sea, naruto siéntate a desayunar o llegaras tarde al colegio-dijo kushina levantose de la mesa.

-Ademas hinata se podría ir sola a la universidad y no esperarte-dijo naruko ya saliendo de la mesa.

-Si es verdad, pero no voy a avanzar a llegar donde ella si me siento a comer… asi que..-dijo naruto para acto seguido arrebatarle de las manos de su hermana un pan y luego tomar la taza de café se su padre y comerlos rápido-listo acabe de desayunar, de veras-dijo naruto sonriendo.

-Sé que estás enamorado pero no para comer muy poco-bromeo naruko con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto se sonroja al momento que su hermana hizo ese comentario.

-Ca- cállate a ti que te importa- dijo naruto rojo.

-Me importa mucho por que quiero a hinata como una hermana-dijo naruto tomando un bazo de leche.

-mm bueno me voy yendo o llegare tarde, ¡ADIOS!- se despidió naruto de su familia.

-Adios hijo- dijeron sus padres al uniso.

-¡Adios hermanito! ¡Y suerte declarándote!-grito la pequeña pelirroja.

Naruto iba corriendo a la casa de hinata para ir con ella al colegio, llego y vio a hinata parada en la puerta de su casa, estaba hermosa con su cabello largo azuladoy esos ojos blancos aperlados que lo hipnotizaban, naruto estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho pero no era capaz de declarársele por miedo a ser rechazado, pero ayer se hizo la promesa de que mañana iba a confesarle a hinata sus sentimientos hacia ella y hoy era ese día mas anelado.

-¡HOLA HINATA!-saludo naruto a su amiga.

Hinata con una sonrisa le devuelve el saludo a naruto-Hola naruto-le dijo ella.

-Disculpa la demora pero mis padres no me levantaron a tiempo, de veras-dijo naruto con una mano en su nuca.

-No te preocupes naruto no me importa esperarte un rato mas-dijo hinata divertida.

-Bueno vamos a la universidad que se nos va hacer tarde, además tengo algo importante-dijo naruto tomando sonriéndole.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo importante, pero mas tarde ahora debemos ir al colegio-dijo hinata empezando a caminar.

-Es verdad vamos-dijo naruto caminando.

Después de un rato de caminar y conversar llegaron al colegio.

-Enserio hinata fue increíble por fin pude vencer a sasuke ayer en un encuentro –dijo naruto relatando lo que había pasado ayer.

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas podido vencerlo, siempre creí en ti- dijo hinata con una sonrisa.

-Gracias hinata, debo seguir entrenando para cumplir mi sueño de ser un gran peleador, quiero estar en un cuadrilátero de full contact y ser el mejor que haya existido-dijo naruto emocionado.

-Estoy segura de que podras lograrlo pero primero debes estudiar-dijo hinata ya llegando al salón.

-Tienes razón, voy a conseguir ser un gran peeador-dijo naruto entrando al salón junto a hinata.

Naruto se dirigio a saludar a su grupo de amigos, sasuke, kiba, shino, shikamaru, y choji.

-Hola a todos-saludo emocionado a sus amigos.

-Hola naruto, espero que me des la revancha ayer no estaba concentrado por eso me ganaste-saludo sasuke a naruto.

-Si claro sasuke, cuando quieras podre pelear contigo de nuevo-dijo naruto.

-Vaya no crei que fueras a ganarle a sasuke, que problematico-dijo shikamaru con vagancia.

-Yo también voy a ir a entrenar y te venceré naruto-reto kiba.

-Quisiera verlo kiba pero dudo que puedas dar una patada si caer-dijo sino.

-CALLATE DESGRACIADO-le grito kiba.

-Mejor no peleen el profesor Iruka puede llegar en cualquier momento-dijo choji guardando su bolsa de papas.

-Choji tiene razón mejor sentémonos y hablamos después-dijo naruto sentándose en su lugar.

(En otra conversación)

Hinata ya se había sentado junto a sakura quien la saludo.

-Hola hinata, como estas- saludo y pregunto a su amiga.

-Hola sakura estoy bien gracias-devolvió el saludo.

-mm porque tan feliz, no me digas que alguien se te declaro-pregunto juguetonamente a hinata.

Hinata se sonroja y le dice- si- se limito a responder la peliazul.

Sakura se impresiona y piensa que naruto ya le declaro a hinata sus sentimientos a ella, sakura siempre le tuvo aprecio a naruto y se sintió feliz por ello.

-¡Enserio amiga!-dijo sakura emocionada- déjame adivinar fue…-quiso decir sakura pero fue interrumpida por hinata.

-Si, ¡fue Toneri!- dijo hinata muy feliz.

Ante esa declaración sakura se quedó de piedra, ya que ella se imaginó que el que se le había declarado a hinata fue naruto y no toneri otsusuki.

-Ah-ah bu-bueno, ¿y te pidió que seas su novia?-pregunto un poco aturdida sakura.

-Si me lo propuso…¡y yo le dije que si!-dijo emocionada la peliazul.

-Ah me alegro por ti-dijo sakura un poco triste ya que sabia que su amigo rubio ya no tendría oportunidad con hinata.

-Y quiero decirle a naruto que ya tengo pareja, y que él no debe quedarse atrás-dijo hinata emocionada.

Sakura quedo paralizada, ya que sabía que eso iba a ser un golpe duro para naruto.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?-pregunto sakura.

-En el receso voy a decirle-dijo hinata emocionada

Sakura sabía como iba a sentirse naruto asi que ella ya estaba preparándose para comunicarle a naruto primero para que no se sintiera mal.

Después de un rato ya era hora del receso y hinata le dijo a naruto que se reunieran por la cafetería que tenía algo importante que decirle, él le dijo que iría ya que el también tenía algo que decirle.

-Chicos regreso en un rato-dijo el rubio

-No te demores, tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestra revancha-menciono sasuke.

-Si como digas sasuke-dijo el rubio listo para irse pero fue detenido por sakura.

-Naruto espera tengo que decirte algo antes de que vayas con hinata…-dijo sakura pero fue interrumpida por naruto.

-Si sakura le daré la revancha a tu novio pero será después, ahora tengo algo de prisa-dijo naruto no poniendo atención a lo que dijo sakura para luego salir de ahí dejando a sakura en blanco.

-¡AAHHH! Ese tonto no me escucho-dijo sakura algo enojada.

-Calma sakura ¿qué era eso importante que tenías que decirle a naruto?-pregunto sasuke calmando a su novia.

-Es que hinata va a decirle a naruto que ella consiguió novio y sabes los sentimientos de el hacia hinata-dijo sakura algo preucupada.

-Ah, por eso querías detenerlo para comunicárselo y tranquilizar-suspiro sasuke.

-Si, era para eso-dijo sakura.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo sasuke de forma aburrida.

En la cafetería, se hallaba hinata sentada en una de las mesas esperando a que llegara naruto, de repente vio como el venia hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa la demora hinata, pero sakura me entretuvo un rato, de veraz-dijo naruto rascándose la nuca.

-No te preocupes, naruto llegas en el momento correcto-dijo hinata.

-Bien, hinata tengo algo que decirte-dijo naruto emocionado.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte naruto-dija hinata igualmente emocionada.

-Bien, dilo tu primero-dijo el rubio.

-No dilo tu primero-dijo hinata.

-No tu primero-dijo el chico de forma divertida.

-No tu primero-dijo la chica muy divertida.

-Siempre terminamos con una divertida pelea para saber quien habla primero ¿no?-le dijo el rubio riendo.

-jeje si es verdad-dijo hinata con una risa.

-Ok, yo voy a decírtelo primero-dijo el rubio decidido.

-Está bien- dijo hinata.

-Bueno hinata, yo quería decirte que tu…-iba a decir naruto pero alguien llego a interrumpir la plática del rubio y la peliazul.

-Hola mi amor-saludo un peliblanco a hinata.

-Hola mi vida-devolvio el saludo hinata para luego besar al chico que acababa de llegar en la boca.

Naruto quedo en shock al ver la escena y sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos, hinata y el chico se separaron y hinata lo presento.

-Naruto él es mi novio toneri, toneri él es mi mejor amigo naruto-presento hinata a su novio.

-Mucho gusto-saludo toneri a naruto.

-E-el pl-placer es mio- dijo naruto un tanto incómodo y triste.

-Bueno naruto esto era lo que tenia que decirte yo, ahora dime lo que estabas a punto de decirme-dijo hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ah bueno… lo que tenia que decirte…era que…que mi maestro de artes mariciales kakashi sensei esta realizando un torneo de luchas, que se celebrara en un tiempo y que estas invitada claro si tu quieres-mintió naruto ya que no quería decirle a hinata la verdad.

-¿Enserio? es excelente, toneri y yo vamos a ir ¿verdad toneri?-pregunto hinata.

-Si me gustan las peleas-dijo toneri.

-Ah bueno, yo me retiro tengo que hacer algo, adiós-dijo naruto levantándose del asiento y saliendo de la cafetería.

-Ok adiós naruto-se despidió hinata.

Naruto se dirigio al salón, no había nadie adentro y el se sento en su lugar y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado, y termino de pensar se dio cuenta que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero rápidamente se las limpio.

-No, no llores, un guerrero no llora, además si hinata es feliz yo también debo ser feliz-se dijo así mismo naruto.

Después los días pasaron, y el noviazgo de hinata y toneri se había regado por todo el colegio, algunos que sabían los sentimientos de naruto hacia hinata sintieron pena por él y trataron de animarlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Pasaron 2 meses, naruto estaba en su cuarto encerrado viendo un cuadro en el que se encontraban él y hinata de niños en el parque sonriendo, naruto puso el cuadro en la mesa, y se dirigió a la cama para acostarse, él estaba triste recordando su niñez junto a hinata, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en los entrenamientos que realizaba y recibió un regaño de kakashi por no estar concentrado, de repente empezó a lagrimar y llorar, y ahí fue cuando se abrió la puerta y naruko la hermana menor de naruto entro y lo vio llorando.

-¿Vas a sentirte triste el resto de tu vida?-pregunto la niña viendo naruto.

Naruto no respondió y controlo su llanto, naruko al ver eso que no respondió decidió insistir para hablar con el.

-Naruto escucha yo sé que no tengo la edad para hablar acerca de relaciones, pero al verte a si me da pena y quiero que hablemos acerca del tema-hablo naruko.

-No quiero hablar-respondió naruto sentándose en la cama.

-Naruto por favor quiero oírlo-dijo naruko tocando el hombro de su hermano.

-Si te lo dijera, no entenderías eres una niña pequeña-dijo naruto.

-Ok ya entendí, ¿vas a hablar o no?-pregunto naruko.

-Por el momento no, pero si lo deseas podremos hacerlo otro día-respondió naruto.

-Está bien, pero si quieres un consejo de mi parte: "dile lo que sientes", asi podrias sentirte un poco mejor expresándole tus sentimientos-dijo naruko con una sonrisa.

Naruto al ver como su hermana se preocupaba por el sonrió y le respondio:

-Gracias pequeña, por preocuparte por mí-le agradeció a su hermana sonriéndole.

-Para eso es la familia-dijo naruko levantándose y saliendo del cuarto de su hermano.

Naruto pensó que su hermana tenía razón y tenía que expresarle a hinata su amor, aunque ella lo rechace se sentiría libre, cogio su celular y llamo a hinata-

-Hola naruto-contesto hinata.

-Hola hinata ¿qué haces?-preginto naruto

-Estoy con toneri en el cine viendo una película-respondió hinata feliz.

Naruto sintió tristeza al oír eso pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Ah que bueno-dijo naruto con falsa felicidad-Oye me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos mañana para hablar de algo importante-pregunto naruto.

-mmm, claro, mañana nos reuniremos en la cafetería del centro ¿Ok?-dijo hinata.

-Es perfecto, nos vemos mañana-respondió naruto.

-Ok, adiós-se despidió hinata.

-Adios-dijo naruto.

Naruto colgó y se volvió acostar pensando en cómo debería expresarles su amor a hinata.

Al día siguiente naruto estaba en un bus que lo llevaría al centro para ver a hinata, se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que podría pasar, pero ya había decidido que pase lo que pase él se sentiría bien y no demostraría debilidad.

-Ok naruto tranquilo pase lo que pase mantendrás la cordura-se dijo asi mismo naruto para lugo sentir que el bus se detenia.

Ya había llegado al centro y solo tenía que caminar 1 calle para llegar al lugar del encuentro.

Iba caminando por una esquina cuando se detuvo al escuchar un voz muy familiar.

-Las cosas van bien-dijo la voz.

-Esto terminara pronto verdad-dijo otra voz pero esta era femenina.

Naruto volteo y vio en un restaurante a aire libre a toneri otsusuki y una chica que no conocía, decidio esconderse y escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

-Aun no, voy a tardar un poco mas pero voy a conseguir mi cometido-dijo el peliblanco.

-Cuanto tiempo va a ser-pregunto la mujer molesta.

-Ya te dije cuando pueda obtener un poco del dinero de la familia de hinata terminare con ella y estaré contigo-respondió toneri

Naruto quedo sorprendido, toneri el novio de hinata ¿tenía una amante?

-Más te vele toneri porque ya me canse de esperarte mucho tiempo-respondio la mujer.

-Ah, hana ya te dije que no te preocupes yo te amo solo a ti hinata es solo una cosa pasajera-dijo toneri para luego besarla en la boca.

Naruto quedo en shock al ver la escena y salio del lugar un poco agitado, y se detuvo en el lugar que era su reunión con hinata.

Hola naruto-saludo hinata a naruto

Hola hinata-devolvio el saludo, y se sento en la silla de la mesa-tengo algo que decirte- dijo naruto nervioso.

-Bueno pero dime porque estas tan agitado y nervioso naruto-pregunto hinata al ver a naruto asi.

-Es que paso algo que probablemente te afecte-dijo naruto preoupado.

-Ah bueno dime que es no me asustes así-dijo hinata preocupada.

-Esta bien hinata lo que paso fue que…-naruto dudo un momento si decirle o no pero lo hizo-vi a toneri besandose con una chica en otra cafetería.

Hinata se quedó paralizada ante esa respuesta pero ella negó eso ya que no quería darle mala fama a su novio.

-Na-naruto que co-cosas dices eso es imposible-dijo hinata con voz temblorosa.

-Hinata es verdad yo los vi, y también oí lo que hablaban toneri dijo que solo te buscaba por el dinero de tu familia y cuando ya lo tuviera te iba a dejar para estar con esa chica-dijo naruto seriamente

-No-no no es cierto naruto el me ama, el me lo dijo-contesto ella temerosa.

-Hinata, yo mismo los vi, toneri no te am…-quiso decir pero fue interrumpido por una bofetada de hinata, quien lo miraba enojada.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTES MENTIRAS NARUTO!-le grito hinata para luego pararse de su lugar y abandonar la cafetería.

Naruto quedo en shock pero se recupero y siguió a hinata.

-¡Espera hinata!-dijo naruto.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!-le contesto.

-Escucha por favor…-le rogo naruto.

-No quiero escucharte-respondio fríamente ella.

-No quiero que salgas herida-le dijo.

-¡Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase!-le pregunto de forma tosca.

-¡ME IMPORTA MUCHO POR QUE TE AMO!-le grito naruto.

Hinata quedo sorprendida por la declaración de naruto, pero ella después pensó que el había "inventado" esa historia de su novio para que terminen y que así el pudiera tener una oportunidad con ella.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo hinata con la mirada sombría.

Naruto pensó feliz de que hinata le había creido, el la vio acercarse hacia el y pensó que seria para un abrazo, pero lo que recibió fue una fuerte cachetada que casi lo tumba.

¡QUERIAS QUE TERMINARA CON TONERI PARA QUE TUVIERAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONMIGO!-dijo muy molesta y decepcionada de naruto-¡ERES UN MALNACIDO, Y ESCUCHA MUY BIEN ESTO TU Y YO YA NO SOSMOS AMIGOS, POR MI TU TE PUEDES MORIR!-le grito para luego irse muy enojada del lugar.

Naruto quedo en shock y no podía creer lo que había pasado, en ese instante como si fuera una película de tristeza empezó a llover, las gotas de lluvia se mesclaron con las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del rubio.

-Hinata espera…-susurro naruto al ver como la peliazul se alejaba de el.

 **HOOLA amigos, ya se esté capitulo es un poco largo, y muy triste :'(. Pero asi es la trama de mi historia va a hacer triste hasta llegar a los demás capítulos en los cuales serán más felices, ¿no creen que hinata fue muy dura con naruto? Yo si lo creo, AVANCE: En el siguiente capítulo pasara el accidente en el que naruto quedara hospitalizado, y bueno no les cuento mas por que quiero que vean las sorpresas que voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo ¿no creen que es genial que naruto practique artes marciales y quiera ser un gran peleador en el futuro?.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiene capitulo, ¡Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin memorias.**

 **Capítulo 3: Tragedia.**

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto con la vista perdida, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, llevaba 2 semanas en ese estado, cuando volvía de la universidad se encerraba en su cuarto y salía solo para comer, estaba dolido ya que en la universidad recibía miradas frías de parte de hinata y ya no le dirigía la palabra, en eso se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue al escritorio, abrió una gaveta en la cual estaban muchas cosas; como chacos, un par de guantes de UFC, y algunas fotos, saco una foto pequeña en la que estaban él y hinata sonriendo junto a una pequeña naruko y la hermana menor de hinata; hanabi, él se enfocó en hinata y empezó a sollozar un poco para luego soltar la foto sobre un libro del escritorio.

-Ahora me odia, creo que debí haber callado y no decirle acerca de toneri y esa chica-se dijo naruto para sí mismo.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro kushina muy preocupada al ver a su hijo en ese estado, naruto al verla se seca las lágrimas de los ojos y se sienta en la cama simulando que nada pasa.

-Hijo-dijo kushina-¿podemos hablar?-le pregunto acercándose a la cama.

-No quiero hablar con nadie mama, por favor quiero estar solo-pidió naruto a su madre.

Kushina frunció el ceño, vio a su hijo y noto que él se parecía mucho a ella en el tema de decepciones amorosas, no quiso dejarlo, así que se acercó a la cama de su hijo y sentó junto a él.

-Hijo-empezó a hablar-cuando yo era joven también me paso lo mismo que a ti-dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo un poco a naruto-yo estaba muy deprimida y no quería salir afuera ni salir con nadie-dijo un poco emotiva-pero… toda la tristeza se fue cuando tu padre llego a mi vida y volví a sonreír-dijo sonriendo-todos alguna vez hemos sufrido y sufriremos, pero podemos levantarnos de nuevo y seguir adelante-dijo la pelirroja volteando la mirada para ver a su hijo quien la miraba sorprendido.

Naruto en ese momento no sabía que decir, así que para desahogarse decidió contarle lo que paso a su mama.

-Mama voy a contarte lo que paso con hinata y conmigo-dijo naruto.

Kushina asintió y empezó a escuchar la historia del rubio, oyó como el novio de hinata la engañaba y como ella no le creyó a naruto y como rompió su amistad con él.

Kushina se enojo un poco al ver como hinata no le creyó a su hijo, ya que ella lo conocía y sabía que su hijo no era un mentiroso.

-Naruto, hinata debió haberse alterado al oírte decir eso y no lo creyó, tú debes de tratar de que ella te vuelva escuchar-dijo kushina.

-Pero ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi-respondió naruto cabizbajo.

-Naruto-dijo kushina abrazando por sorpresa al rubio-no te preocupes ya veraz que todo esto se va a solucionar, enserio-le tranquilizo a su hijo.

Naruto correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias mama tu si sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, de veraz-agradeció el chico.

-Para eso está la familia hijo-respondio la pelirroja mojando su pulgar con saliva y pasándolo por sus bigotes,luego el rubio recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermanita anteriormente y vio que ella y su madre eran completamente idénticas.

-Ahora ya veo de donde saco mi hermanita ese lado tan dulce y gentil-dijo el rubio divertido haciendo que kushina se ruborizara un poco.

-Veo que ya estas mejor naruto-dijo una voz en la puerta.

-Papa ¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?-pregunto el rubio menor.

-Lo suficiente para escuchar a tu madre darte ánimos en el amor-dijo minato divertido.

-B-bueno naruto tenía que sentirse mejor de cualquier modo-dijo kushina tratando de evadir el tema en la que ella se había puesto muy dulce.

-Siempre supe que eras tierna, cuando uniste a fugaku y mikoto lo comprobé-recordó minato a su esposa esa vez haciendo labor de cupido.

-Tenía que hacerlo o si no fugaku hubiera muerto solo, con lo solitario que era-dijo la uzumaki-además mikoto me había dicho que amaba a ese tonto y yo decidí darles un empujón-dijo la pelirroja ya ruborizada.

-Bueno creo que voy a salir abajo un momento-dijo naruto.

-Está bien hijo te acompaño a…-no pudo terminar de decir la pelirroja pues su marido le tapó la boca.

-Nosotros bajaremos luego naruto-dijo su padre.

-Ok-dijo naruto saliendo del cuarto para que luego su padre lanzara a la cama a su esposa y el la besara con pasión.

-E-es-espera minato-dijo la pelirroja tratando detener al rubio-nos pueden descubrir y... AH...- gimió la pelirroja al sentir como minato metió su mano entre sus bragas y empezó a jugar con su clítoris.

-Estas muy tensa mi amor-susurro el namikase al oído de la mujer-creo que necesitas desestresarte-dijo el rubio lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Kushina se había exitado por las acciones de su marido pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Minato espera-dijo kushina alejándolo un poco-tienes que hablar con naruto respecto al problema que él está pasando con hinata.

-Pero tú ya hablaste con él, y le diste muchos ánimos-dijo minato acariciando la cara de su esposa, pero esta le dio una mirada asesina que le helo la sangre-e-está bien hablare luego con el-dijo minato un poco temeroso.

-KYA eres un amor-dijo kushina abrazándolo-y…respecto a lo de hace un rato-dijo ella de forma lujuriosa-que tal si es en la noche y en nuestro cuarto, si no te has dado cuenta estamos sobre la cama de nuestro hijo-dijo ella ruborizada y divertida.

-Jejeje tienes razón-dijo minato rascándose la nuca.

Naruto bajo de la planta de arriba a la sala de abajo, fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y se encontró con su hermana en la mesa de la cocina terminando de hacer su tarea, esta alzo la vista y vio a naruto.

-Hola hermanito-saludo a su hermano-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto ella.

-Un poco, mama si sabe cómo animarme, ya sé de donde sacaste ese lado dulce-dijo el uzumaki haciendo ruborizar a la menor.

-N-no digas esas cosas-pidio la pequeña niña.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-Hinata se portó muy mala contigo y tú solo querías ayudarla-dijo la niña sorprendiendo a naruto.

-¿Cómo lo…-iba a preguntar el chico pero naruko se le adelanto.

-Hanabi me lo dijo-confeso la niña-ya sabes que ella y yo somos amigos y nos contamos todo-menciono la chiquilla.

-Si ya lose, quisiera que ella me perdone y volvamos a ser amigos, no me importa si ella no me quiere como pareja, quiero que me vuelva a querer como amigo-dijo el rubio co una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes ya todo se solucionara-tranquilizo la niña a su hermano.

-Eso espero-anhelo el .

-Oye cambiando de tema podrías responderme una pregunta-pregunto la niña-se la hice a hanabi pero ella no me respondió y dijo que mejor te lo pregunte a ti-dijo naruko.

-Está bien, dime tu pregunta-dijo el chico animado.

(En otro lugar)

Se veía a hinata sentada en la mesa de su cuarto haciendo su tarea, de repente escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante-dijo ella, luego vio la puerta abrirse y entrar a su hermana hanabi quien la veía un poco mal.

-La cena esta lista-dijo la pequeña.

-Enseguida bajo hanabi-respondió ella.

-Oye puedo hablar contigo…-pregunto ella pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-Si es para persuadirme de perdonar a ese ingrato al que creí mi amigo no quiero escucharte-dijo ella de forma tosca.

-Por favor hinata-dijo la niña-que tal si naruto decía la verdad acerca de toneri y él te lo dijo para que no salieras herida.

-Escucha hanabi eres una niña, tu no entiendes que es que tu supuesto "mejor amigo" diga mentiras sobre tu novio-dijo hinata algo dolida la chica-así que por favor no me des sermones de temas que no entiendes-pidió la peliazul.

-Ahh-suspiro la castaña-naruko me dijo que naruto está muy triste por el rompimiento de su amistad, que casi no sale de su cuarto y que ya no entrena, y tú sabes como él es muy terco cuando se trata de entrenar-recordo hanabi.

-¿Triste? De seguro porque le dije que no tendría oportunidad conmigo-recordó muy ácidamente hinata.

Hanabi se sorprendió un poco por esa actitud muy sombría de hinata hacia naruto.

-No tienes remedio-dijo la pequeña dirigiéndose a la salida-solo no te arrepientas después por no perdonar a tu amigo.

-Él no es mi amigo-dijo hinata fríamente-y no me arrepentiré jamás, es más, me alegro de haber terminado nuestra amistad.

Hanabi no dijo nada solo vio a hinata de forma triste y salió del cuarto.

-Jamas te perdonare naruto namikase –dijo la ojiperla.

(En la residencia namikase)

-Enserio ¿a si vienen los bebes?-pregunto la niña a su hermano quien estaba algo nervioso-vaya papa y mama se quieren mucho como para pedirle a la cigüeña que nos trajera a nosotros 2 con ellos.

-S-si naruko p-papa y m-mama se aman mucho-dijo el rubio un poco nervioso.

-Gracias por responderme, no sé por qué si era algo tan simple hanabi no me lo dijo-dijo la niña con un puchero-gracias hermano-le dijo abrazandolo.

-De nada pequeña-dijo naruto correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Hijo puedes venir un momento-dijo su padre quien lo llamaba desde la oficina de su casa.

-Si papa ahí voy-dijo naruto mientras se separaba de su hermana e iba a donde lo llamaba su papa.

Naruto entro en la oficina y vio a su padre sentado en el escritorio.

-Siéntate por favor-pidio el rubio mayor a lo que naruto obedecio.

-Muy bien, tu madre me pidió que hablara contigo acerca de lo que paso contigo y hinata-hablo el namikase- ella ya me conto lo que viste ese día y que ella no te creyo y rompió su amistad contigo.

-No sé por qué todos se dignan en recordármelo-dijo naruto con una aura de depresión.

-Déjame darte un consejo-dijo su padre atrayendo a atención del rubio-déjala que se tranquilice un tiempo y luego de eso hablas con ella calmadamente, eso lo hice con kushina cuando ella estuvo en tu misma situación.

-Pero si ella no quiere escucharme, y que tal si nunca me perdona…-susurro naruto.

-Escucha primero no te pongas triste y no llores ya sabes que un guerrero nunca llora-dijo minato serio-y segundo si no quiere escucharte y perdonarte, deberías dejarla que siga con su vida hasta que se dé cuenta de su error-dijo minato.

-Pero yo quiero hablar con ella siquiera una vez-dijo naruto.

-Haz lo que creas mejor-suspiro minato al ver que su hijo había salido muy testarudo como kushina-pero hagas lo que hagas no dejes de practicar artes maricales, si quieres el mejor no te descuides-dijo minato sonriente.

-Gracias papa lo tendré en cuenta, pero creo que kakashi sensei va a estar enojado conmigo por haber faltado todo este tiempo a la escuela-dijo nevioso el rubio menor.

-No te preocupes hablare con el-tranquilizo el rubio mayor.

-Gracias papa-agradeció naruto.

Al día siguiente naruto se preparaba para ir a la universidad, termino de meter todos sus útiles en su mochila.

-Bien, ya estoy listo para irme-se dijo asi mismo naruto.

Ese día los padres de naruto habían sido invitados a una reunión al otro lado de la ciudad, y naruko no tenía escuela hoy debido a que el director anuncio una semana de descanso para los estudiante, naruto fue al cuarto de su hermana y entro viendo a su hermana dormida arropada entre las sabanas, y empezó a moverla un poco para que despierte, pero fue muy difícil ya que tenía el sueño pesado.

-Naruko levántate-le dijo naruto a naruko pero vio que no levantaba, y decidio dejarla dormir, ella ya sabría que naruto tenía que ir a la universidad así que decidió dejarla descanzar.

Naruto salio de la casa y fue caminando a la universidad normalmente, cuando vio a hinata para cerca del parque, él quería hablar con ella una vez más, quería que lo perdonara, así que tomando el riesgo fue donde ella se encontraba parada.

 **-** Hola hinata-saludo naruto.

Hinata al oír esa voz conocida volteo para ver a naruto, ella puso una cara enojada y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-Dije que no quería volver a verte Namikase-dijo con veneno en sus palabras la chica lo cual lastimo a naruto.

-Solo quería verte-dijo naruto triste.

-Pues ya lo hiciste ahora lárgate, me enferma tu presencia-le dijo hinata muy enojada.

Naruto al oír esas palabras siente como su corazón se hace más pedazos de lo que ya estaba, y le dijo.

-Hinata por favor, lo que te dije esa vez si es verdad, toneri estaba con otra chica, yo solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que salgas lastimada por que te amo-dijo el haciendo que hinata se dé la vuelta y le abofetee.

-¡CALLATE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE¡-le grito ella-¡¿POR QUE NO TE ALEJAS DE MI?! YA TE LO DIJE NO QUIERO VERTE MAS, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI TENGO A MI NOVIO PARA QUE LO HAGA, AHH DESEARIA QUE ESTES MUERTO!-dijo hinata sin pensar hiriendo a naruto.

Naruto quedo en shock y herido con las palabras de hinata.

-¿Enserio deseas que me muera?-pregunto el rubio con voz quebrada.

-¡Si lo deseo, ya lárgate de aquí!-le grito hinata a naruto.

-Aunque tú me odies yo siempre te querré-susurro naruto para luego irse.

Hinata vio a naruto marcharse y siguió ahí parada, estaba esperando a toneri quien no había aparecido hasta ahora, después de un rato decidió irse ella sola a la universidad vio que faltaban 10 minutos para entrar así que decidió acortar el paso por un callejón cerca del centro, de repente sintió como si alguien la seguía volteo para atrás pero no vio a nadie y siguió con su camino cuando de repente es tacleada y tirada al suelo por un sujeto.

-Vaya vaya vaya, ¿Qué hace una preciosura como tú en un lugar como este?-pregunto el sujeto con una cara de lujuria sujetándola por las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame!-grito ella.

-No preciosa, para pasar por aquí debes pagar la cuota-dijo el hombre.

-¡No tengo, dinero por favor suéltame!-pidió ella hinata.

-No es dinero lo que quiero-dijo el hombre para luego agarrar uno de los pechos de hinata y estrujarlo.

Hinata quedo horrorizada al sentir como el individuo la tocaba y empezó a resistirse.

¡No déjame!-grito intentando zafarse.

-¡Quédate quieta perra!-dijo el hombre para luego golpear a hinata dejandola en el suelo y de repente el sujeto empezó a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones.

-Vas a disfrutarlo-dijo el hombre con una mirada enferma.

Hinata lloraba en el piso pensando que el la violaría, cuando de repente oyo una voz familiar.

-¡Vas a arrepentirte por esto bastardo!-grito un joven que acababa de llegar y ver la escena.

-Naruto…-susurro hinata viendo al chico llegar.

-Arg-gruño el hombre sacando de su bolsillo una arma y apuntándole a naruto-si no quieres morir largate de aquí y no te hagas e héroe-amenazo el hombre al rubio.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar naruto se abalanza sobre el maleante quitándole el arme lanzándola fuera de su alcance y clavarle un puñetazo en la quijada.

-¡Te atreviste a atacar a una chica indefensa!-grito naruto-¡ahora voy a romperte todos los huesos!-dijo el para luego darle una patada en la cara la cual lo tumbo al suelo.

Hinata vio como naruto se tiro al suelo para golpear al individuo que trato de violarla, naruto estaba golpeando al sujeto sin parar, ya le había roto la nariz y estaba sangrando, de repente naruto se detuvo de golpearlo y se paró del suelo para ir a socorrer a hinata.

-Hinata ¿estás bien?-Pregunto el chico muy preocupado rodeándola con sus brazos.

Hinata iba a responder, más cuando recordó lo que naruto le había hecho ella se zafo de sus brazos y le respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto ella acidamente.

El rubio le contesta:

-Estaba pasando por aqui cuando te escuche gritar-gracias a dios no te paso nada dijo naruto tratando de abrazarla pero hinata lo empujo.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda-dijo ella parándose.

El sujeto que estaba en el suelo se arrastró hasta donde estaba su arma la cogió y se paró.

-¡TU!-señalo a hinata quien volteo y lo vio horrorizada-¡vas a morir! Grito el sujeto.

-¡HINATA!-grito naruto preocupado corriendo donde ella estaba y empujándola al suelo.

-¡BANG!-se escuchó un disparo.

Hinata en el suelo abrió los ojos y vio en cámara lenta como naruto caía al suelo de manera brusca, el individuo apunto hacia hinata quien tenía la vista dirigida al cuerpo de naruto y jalo del gatillo, pero este no disparo.

-¡Maldita sea, se atoro!-maldijo el hombre para luego salir corriendo de la escena.

Hinata se paró y camino lentamente donde naruto estaba y vio como el chico tenía un agujero en su cabeza producto del disparo, se arrodillo y sintió como un líquido se chorreaba hacia sus piernas, era sangre.

-Na-naruto-tartamudeo la ojiperla-naruto-dijo de nuevo-¡NARUTO!-grito para luego pedir ayuda-¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR UNA AMBULANCIA!-grito desesperada la peliazul-¡por favor naruto resiste!-pidio ella desesperadamente.

(En la residencia Namikase)

Llegaban minato y kushina a su casa, esta última estaba muy enojada ya que habían pospuesto la dichosa reunión y tuvieron que volver.

-No puedo creerlo, mira que levantarnos muy de mañana para tener que volver aquí mismo-dijo la pelirroja malhumorada.

-Amor tranquila, el presidente de la compañía tuvo un percance y tuvo que posponer para otro día-tranquilizo un poco a su esposa.

-Es que me tuve que levantar muy de mañana, y no dormí lo suficien…-iba a decir pero se escuchó un fuerte grito en la casa que alerto a los esposos.

-¡NARUTOOOO! ¡NO!-fue el grito que se escuchó. Los padres preocupados porque el grito fue de su hija subieron al segundo piso, entraron al cuarto de naruko y vieron a la mencionada levantada en su cama agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hija que ocurrió-pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Mami, papi-dijo entre sollozos para luego levantarse e ir a abrazar a sus progenitores-tuve un sueño feo -dijo la niña llorando.

-Ya mi princesa ya paso-tranquilizo su padre-¿qué fue lo que soñaste?-pregunto el hombre.

-Que mi hermanito quería reconciliarse con hinata, pero ella al solo verlo acercarse lo… mato-dijo la niña entre lágrimas, mientras sus progenitores se tornaron preocupados por la pesadilla de la niña.

-Hija solo fue una pesadilla, eso no paso no tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Si es verdad naruko no tienes que preocuparte por eso, nada de eso paso ni llegara a pasar, tranquila bajemos a bajo-dijo minato para luego levantar a su hija y llevarla abajo.

-Fue tan real-susurro la pequeña en brazos de su padre.

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo el padre sentando a su hija en el mueble-solo fue un mal sueño.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa suena, kushina fue a abrir y se encontró con hanabi hyuga en la puerta con cara de enojada.

-Hola pequeña hanabi-dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza de la niña-¿por qué esa cara?-pregunto la mujer.

-Por qué quede con naruko para salir al centro junto a konohamaru, moegi y udon, pero ella no ha llegado-dijo con un puchero.

-Ah ya veo, pasa ella está adentro-invito la señora adentro.

-Gracias señora namikase-agradeció la niña ingresando a la casa y vio a su amiga en el sofá bebiendo un poco de agua aromática que le trajo su padre para calmar los nervios-amiga que te paso parece que hubieras tenido una pesadilla.

-Y si la tuve-recordó la niña un poco asustada dejando confundida a la castaña.

-Ya mi vida no pienses en eso-dijo su padre.

-Emm, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto la ojiperla.

-Algo que no queremos recordar querida-dijo la pelirroja acariciándole el pelo.

-Sí, naruko no te preocupes solo fue una pesa…-hiba a decir su padre cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-Yo voy-dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia al teléfono y contestando-Hola-contesto la ojivioleta-si él es mi hijo-respondió-¿¡Que!?-grito la mujer alarmando a su esposo quien volteo a verla y vio como ella soltaba el teléfono y casi cae al suelo-N-no, no es cierto- dijo la mujer con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-¿Kushina que pasa?-pregunto preocupado su esposo alarmando un poco a naruko y a hanabi que se encontran ahí.

-Mi bebe-solloso-mi bebe esta grave en el hospital-rompio la mujer en llanto.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿qué paso kushina?!-pregunto alarmado el rubio mayor.

-¡¿Que le paso a mi hermano?!-pregunto desesperada la niña pelirroja.

Hanabi quien había oído se puso mal ya que consideraba a naruto como su hermano mayor.

-L-le di-dispararon-dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

(En el hospital central de konoha)

Una ambulancia llegaba al hospital, se detuvo y de ella sacaron en una camilla a naruto el cual tenía conectado un respirador artificial, hinata quien estaba dentro de la ambulancia bajo junto con ellos y siguió a donde iban a poner a naruto.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que tratarlo rápido!-dijo una enfermera quien empujaba la camilla.

-¡Métanlo en el quirófano!-dijo el médico que les acompañaba.

Naruto fue metido adentro y hinata quería entrar pero fue detenida por una enfermera.

-Lo siento no puedes entrar aquí-dijo la enfermera cerrando la puerta.

Hinata se quedó afuera y oyó que un médico la llamaba.

-¿Señorita está bien?-pregunto el doctor señalando la sangre en su uniforme y en sus manos.

Hinata vio la sangre que tenía en su ropa y en sus manos y se quedó paralizada viendo cuanta sangre perdió naruto.

-E-esta sangre no es mía, es de mi amigo que entro en el quirófano-respondió hinata asustada.

Hinata se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera, y de repente recordó lo que le dijo a naruto esta mañana.

 **Flash Back:**

-¡¿POR QUE NO TE ALEJAS DE MI?! YA TE LO DIJE NO QUIERO VERTE MAS, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI TENGO A MI NOVIO PARA QUE LO HAGA, AHH DESEARIA QUE ESTES MUERTO!-griito hinata sin pensar hiriendo a naruto.

Naruto quedo en shock y herido con las palabras de hinata.

-¿Enserio deseas que me muera?-pregunto el rubio con voz quebrada.

-¡Si lo deseo, ya lárgate de aquí!-le grito hinata a naruto.

-Aunque tú me odies yo siempre te querré-susurro naruto para luego irse.

 **FIN de Flash Back.**

Hinata llevo sus manos a su boca muy asustada y culpable por lo que dijo.

-Dios, fue mi culpa-dijo hinata triste apunto de soltar en llanto-yo desee que esto pasara, por favor te pido que no dejes que naruto muera, esa bala era para mí, y el la recibió aun cuando le deje que lo odiaba-dijo sintiéndose de lo peor.

(Dentro del quirófano)

-¡Rápido acuéstenlo en la mesa!-dijo uno de los doctores.

En ese momento levantaron a naruto de la camilla y lo acostaron en la mesa de operaciones.

-Muy bien conéctenle el oxígeno-pidió el medico a cargo.

-Listo ya está-dijo la enfermera contándole un tanque de oxígeno al joven.

-¿Cómo está su pulso?-pregunto.

-Está bajando muy rápido doctor-expreso un enfermero preocupado.

-Necesitamos darle electrochoques para reanimarlo-expreso el medico.

-Muy bien la maquina está preparada-dijo el enfermero.

-Ok-dijo el médico para luego acercar los aparatos al pecho del chico-despejen-dijo el médico dándole una descarga al chico.

-No responde doctor-dijo el enfermero.

-Recarguen y de nuevo-pidio-listos, despejen-dijo dándole otra descarga.

Al ver que no funcionaba decidieron inyectarle adrenalina.

-Listo voy a hacerlo-dijo el médico inyectándole la solución de adrenalina en el pecho-bien ya está-expreso y vio como el pulso subió, pero luego volvió a bajar.

-No resulto-dijo el enfermero para lego ver que el monitor daba imagen de que el pulso bajo definitivamente, y se escuchó el pitido que se escucha cuando un paciente no lo pudo lograr.

-Diablos-maldijo el médico-anoten la hora del deceso-pidio.

-Exactamente a las 10:00 AM-dijo una enfermera viendo el reloj de la habitacion.

(Sala de espera)

Hinata estaba muy preocupada habían pasado 2 horas y ningún médico salía del quirófano, de repente oyó como unos pasos se acercaban y vio a los padres de naruto con una cara de preocupación.

-Hinata-dijo kushina-¿dónde está mi bebe?-pidió saber.

-E-está en el quirófano lo están operando-respondió preocupada.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto minato.

Hinata conto como naruto la había defendido de ese rufián, y como él había recibido la bala en vez de ella, en ese momento el medico salió del quirófano.

-Doctor somos los padres de naruto namikase el joven que entro ahí ¿como esta?-pregunto minato.

-Tratamos de reanimar a su hijo para poder operarlo y extraerle la bala, pero no lo logramos.-dijo el médico con pesar.

-¿Cómo?...- pregunto hinata asustada.

¿Que nos quiere decir, como está mi hijo?-pregunto la pelirroja temerosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lamentablemente… el paciente naruto namikase…falleció a las 10:00 am-dijo el médico tristemente.


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO**.-

Esta cuenta de fanfiction me dio un error y no puedo entrar mucho en ella, asi que e decidido cambiar de cuenta, no se preocupen voy a resubir la historia en mi otra cuenta y voy a seguir con la historia.

Disculpen las molestias, Mi otra cuenta se va a llamar sebas602 XD, y no es mentira a si se va a llamar.

voy a tratar de re subir los capítulos que ya he subido, a si que no se preocupen.

Nos vemos en mi proxima pagina.

 **Nota** : la pagina aun esta en proceso (sebas602)


End file.
